


On the Run

by Violetweasley19



Series: Come back to me Dean Thomas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle of Hogwarts, Deamus, Eventual Romance, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: Dean must go on the run because of his muggle-born status. Seamus must stay and protect Hogwarts. Will they make it back to each other? Or will the battle tare them apart?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, deamus - Relationship
Series: Come back to me Dean Thomas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006155
Kudos: 13





	On the Run

“Dean, please don’t go. I need you here with me. You can hide! We can hide you in the room of requirement.” Seamus said pleading with Dead. Dean was packing his belongings into a backpack. “I can’t stay, I have to go. I am scared of what they will do to me if they find out who I am. You could come with me! You and I. we could be together. We could hide. My family has a cabin in the woods out in the middle of nowhere. We could start over and live a whole new life.” Dean said turning around and grabbing Seamus’s hand

“You know I can’t leave. I need to stay and protect our friends, Dean. Someone has to stand up to the Carrow’s.I...I want you to stay Dean...I need you….Please”

“Please Seamus don’t make this harder than it has to be...Promise me you will send me messages on the DA coin. Send me letters if you can. Please be safe for me. I will come back to you as soon as I know it is safe. I will come back to fight. I just can’t risk my life right now.” 

Dean knew this might be the last time he got the chance to see Seamus, let alone do what he was about to do. 

“Seamus”

“yes ….” Seamus replied

“I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone.” Dean reaches down to cup Seamus’s cheek and kisses him before he can change his mind. The kiss was passionate and full of tears. Seamus kissed him back hard and grasped at the hair on the back of Dean’s neck. 

“ I have to go now.” Dean said, pulling back from Seamus. Dean flicked his wand and he was gone in an instant. 

Seamus sat there for long enough that the room darkened. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he knew it was long enough that his tears had dried up and he had no tears left in him. Seamus got up and began to pack his trunk to go back to Hogwarts.

_ They shouldn’t even call it Hogwarts. _

__

This wasn’t the Hogwarts he knew. It was a prison. This year would be hell. He didn’t even know if he would make it through since he was not a pure-blooded wizard. And now that the love of his life and best friend was gone he didn’t know what to do. Seamus finished packing his bags and prepared himself for the year to come.

______

Dean didn’t know where he should go or where to hide. He thought of that cabin that his mother used to take them to in the summer. He wondered if it was even still there. This is where he would go and in a blink of an eye and a crack in the wind he was gone. 

He reappeared standing at the base of an old wooden cabin tucked nicely into the woods. It was battered and the shingles were falling off, The moss had taken over.

_ I mean it isn’t exactly how I remembered it.  _ But it still reminded him of old times. There was still the old swing set that overlooked the lake. He remembered trying to swing as high as he could on it. Hoping he would fly off and into the lake. 

_ <<As soon as he thought about flying off that swing and landing into the lake his body lurched forward and he did just that. The problem though….he didn’t know how to swim! _

_ Dean screamed and began to panic. The water was drawing him downwards and he knew he couldn’t hold himself above the water much longer. His mother must have heard him screaming and came sprinting out of the door and down to the lake. Not wasting a minute to strip off her heavy dress and slippers. She swam over to him and carried him back to shore.>> _

Dean hated that swing. He never got back on it. A couple of years later his mother stopped taking them to the cabin.

Dean climbed the rotten steps carefully up to the cabin and reached for the door. He hesitated, thinking maybe he heard something moving inside and pulled out his wand. He was ready for whatever was on the other side of the door. He reached down and turned the handle, swinging the door open and casting Lumos on the dark inside of the cabin. Everything was almost as it had been left years ago. He noticed a few rats scampering out of the room through small holes that hadn’t been there many years ago

_ That must have been the sounds I heard _

Dropping his backpack onto the old dusty couch he moved to the fireplace and cast a spell that shot small flames onto the old dusty stacks of wood inside. Instantly there was a warm fire glowing. He turned and wandered into the kitchen wondering if his mother had left any food here when there were kids. He opened the cabinet drawers and found pots, and pans, and a few cans of food that were probably years out of date. He thought to himself

_ Why didn’t I apparate to the city and hide there with the muggles? At least I would have food accessible. _

Pulling a can of soup out of the cupboard and a pot he turned towards the old fire burning stove. He lit this also with his wand and cut open the can pouring its contents into the pot. A few minutes later the soup was steaming and ready to eat. He found some eating utensils and wandered through the rest of the cabin sipping his soup as he walked. He made his way upstairs into the loft. This was where he and his younger sister used to sleep when they came here. His sister, she was the only one who wanted to come with mum to get away from their horrid stepfather. 

Dean made his way back down from the loft and when he reached the bottom step he heard a familiar crack in the air. Pulling his wand out and putting his soup down on the side table he walked over to the dusty window. He looked out at an older man, he had never met before, who was walking towards the cabin.

_ A snatcher found me already!  _

Dean thought. He was prepared to fight his way out. He remembered the curses they learned in the DA. He waited for the man to twist the door handle and step in before the man found a wand pointed right below his heart. 

“Who are you, are you a snatcher?” Dean shouted at the man. 

“No! I promise you I am not! My name is Tedd Tonks, I am on the good side, I promise you can check me if you would like” Tedd said with his hands raised in the air.

Dean checked the man's pockets finding a small wallet that contained pictures of his family and a small coin purse. That was all the man had. Taking the man's wand from him Dean asked: “Okay, I believe you, Why are you here, how did you find me.” 

“I was in the next town over searching and I thought I saw a death eater. So I apparated in the woods. I landed here. I had no idea you were here.” Tedd explained.

“Okay, fair enough,” Dean said placing the wands on the counter and letting his guard down on the man but not all the way. He could never be sure. 

“Are you on the run?” “Aren’t you a Hogwarts student?” Tedd asked

“ I am. My name is Dean Thomas, I am part of Dumbledore's Army. I’m muggle-born. I couldn’t stay there, they would have tortured me.” 

“Well Dean, I can help you, I can help keep you safe.”

_____

Seamus hated it here. It was the first day back and he already was covered in bruises and blood. They beat him for trying to protect a first year. The girl was crying as the Carrow’s were dangling a small locket that they had ripped off of the girl's neck. 

“You think she's a mudblood, Alecto, Shall we search her belongings, confiscate her wand.” Amycus snickered.

“How about you leave her alone,” said Seamus, putting himself in front of the girl who planted her head in her hands and continued to weep.

“Well , well, what do we have here. You must be Finnigan, your mother is married to a filthy muggle.” Alecto spat.

“How dare he interrupt us Alecto,” Amycus said, turning to Seamus. “You're going to learn quickly not to do that.”

Before Seamus could react he was hit with a curse that sent him flying. His body flipped and landed face-first into a large pillar in the courtyard. He tasted the blood in his mouth, he knew his nose was broken. 

The Carrow siblings laughed, dropping the girl’s necklace on the ground and left. Probably to terrorize another first year. The girl grabbed her necklace and ran to check on Seamus. She thanked him and helped him up. Neville ran out into the courtyard putting Seamus’s arm over his shoulder and helped Seamus to the common room. 

“Seamus, I’ve heard about Dean, is he really gone?” Neville asked as they were walking back. 

Seamus blinked away tears from the pain and the thought of Dean. “Yes, he’s on the run….” that’s all Seamus could manage to say without bursting into tears right there. 

_ Please come back to me, Dean. _


End file.
